Many such bins are formed by a concrete base with the peripheral wall formed from corrugated panels bolted to and standing upwardly from the edge of the concrete base.
However the requirement for the concrete base is relatively expensive and restricts the possibility for movement of the bin from place to place as requirements change.
It is known therefore to provide a base formed from sheet metal panels with an upstanding cylindrical floor section which provides a base for the remaining wall of the bin.